Way North of Jasper
by lord natahan
Summary: Ironhide and his team of Autobots have grown quite comfortable with their duties in the Alaskan wilderness, but with some new Decepticons in command, things won't be so easy for much longer. Set in an AU. OC Centric Please R&R, thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Crypticon and Swat

Disclaimer: Crypticon and Camshaft belong to me, Swat and Velocity belong to Grimlock1992, and all the rest belong to Hasbro©

oOo

Chapter 1

A black and white police motorcycle cruised down a lonely dirt road in the backwoods of the Alaskan wilderness followed closely by a large crimson and dark green attack helicopter.

The motorcycle radioed up to the helicopter and said, "So Crypticon, can you see anything up there cause my scanners aren't picking up anything yet, must be all these frakin' trees."

Crypticon responded back, "I'm picking up Energon signatures all right Swat, but I'm also picking up something else."

"And what is something else?" Swat responded back.

"I'm picking up Cybertronian signals but none of them are ours."

Swat sighed and responded back, "Well scrap! Looks like the cons beat us to another Energon mine."

Crypticon thought for a moment and said, "Now, now, no need to be giving up just yet, we could still scout out this mine and see if we can take it from those decepticreeps like we did a few missions back, remember."

"Oh yeah! Maybe the cons didn't mark its location just yet like they did last time. So we go in, all quiet like, bust a few servos, and BAM! We score us another source of Energon courtesy of the Decepticons."

Crypticon laughed in response and said, "Yeah you got the idea so lets transform and give those cons one helluva surprise party!"

"Sounds good to me!" Swat enthusiastically replied back.

Then both vehicles morphed into large, humanoid robots and after scanning around to make sure they hadn't been seen by any humans, they headed into the woods.

oOo

After several hours of stalking through the woods as silently as two giant, metallic beings could, they got down on all fours and peeked over a hill and into a clearing and saw three Vehicons standing around a large, glowing blue crystal of Energon.

"So what's the plan Crypt?" Swat asked.

"Plan is for you to transform into your raptor mode, get on the back of one of 'em and I'll blast 'em." Crypticon stated.

"Promise you won't hit me?" Swat asked.

"If you must have your way I suppose." Crypticon stated as sarcastically and dramatically as possible before smiling at his partner.

"Hardy har har." Swat responded while rolling his optics beneath his visor.

With that they both went silent as Swat transformed into a large metallic Utahraptor and slinked down the hill, surprisingly silent and stealthy for a dinobot. The vehicons were conversing among themselves when Swat burst forth from the shrubs, roaring and leapt, digging his toe claws into the back of a vehicon as he started to bite at the back of his neck.

The assaulted vehicon ran around in pain and terror while his two other comrades blasted blindly at the raptor, not noticing the other Autobot charge down the hill, his right hand transforming into a quad-barreled blaster while his left hand turned into a large flail.

He ran up behind the two vehicons and brought his flail down on one vehicons head while he let loose his blaster into the back of the other one.

They both fell in seeming unison, but Crypticon did not see a fourth camouflaged vehicon in the surrounding woods who looked down the sight of his sniper rifle and aimed for Crypticons head, pausing when he heard a hissing sound, turning to come face to face with Swat, only having time to say, "Clever boy." Before he screamed as he was mauled to death.

Crypticon pointed his blaster at the rustling in the bushes before Swat popped his head up, his muzzle covered in Decepticon fluids as he transformed into his robot form and bounded down the hill he was on, stopping in front of Crypticon.

Swat just looked up at Crypticon until he cleared his throat dramatically and said, "A thank you would be welcome!"

"For what?" Crypticon said earnestly.

"For taking out that sniper that was about to shoot you right through the optic!" Swat said while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh sorry. Thanks." Crypticon said sarcastically.

Swat gave him a light punch on the arm as a response.

"We'd better call this mines location in to Ironhide." Crypticon said.

They nodded in agreement before Crypticon switched on his comlink and said, "Crypticon to base, we need a groundbridge back to base Camshaft."

In response a green portal opened up near them and they both stepped through it, the portal disappearing shortly after they had entered it.

oOo

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! And I know the first chapter is kind of short but I don't want to overwhelm you guys with a ton of characters in the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

Disclaimer: Crypticon and Camshaft belong to me, Swat and Velocity belong to Grimlock1992, and all the rest belong to Hasbro©

oOo

Chapter 2

Crypticon, Swat, and Camshaft stood in a circle in the central hub of their base, Swat happily reciting his latest accomplishments to Crypticon and Camshaft. Camshaft stood and listened while smiling, with close and careful attention while Crypticon just folded his arms and listened quietly, shaking his head and rolling his optics dramatically at every boast, but smiling underneath his faceplate nonetheless.

"And then he was all like, "Clever boy." And then I mauled his sorry aft!" Swat exclaimed excitedly while clawing at the air with his hands.

"Well it sounds like you boys had a good time. Did anyone get hurt besides the Decepticons?" Camshaft responded, an edge of concern in her voice.

"Nope." Crypticon said, cutting off Swat, who huffed indignantly in response.

"And not to show off but uh, I smashed a cons head in and shot the other one in the back." Crypticon stated proudly while clenching his fists in a crushing motion.

"Yeah. While they were focused on me!" Swat retorted sharply.

"It's called the element of surprise you dumbaft." Crypticon said back.

"Now you boys just settle down, you both did a good job." Camshaft said in her motherly way, laying a hand on both of their shoulders while smiling warmly.

"Yes Cammy." They said in unison.

Just then a familiar engine roared through the bases tunnels as a large, red Hummer rolled into view, transforming into Ironhide, leader of this unit of Autobots. He was followed by a silver and red Lamborghini that transformed into the femme-bot Velocity.

"Alright Autobots, how'd the mission go?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Well we ran into some cons but we trashed 'em!" Swat exclaimed.

"Ha ha!" Ironhide boomed. "Always good to hear."

"I expect a full report from both of you within the hour." Ironhide said seriously.

"Yes sir!" Crypticon and Swat saluted and went to their individual barracks to write their reports.

"And Velocity." Added Ironhide.

"Yes sir?" Velocity asked.

"I don't want to catch you street racing the local teens again like I did about a month back. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." She replied sadly as she slumped and walked off to her barracks.

"So how'd the mission go for you two?" Camshaft asked as they stated down the hall.

"Oh you know, no action and no surprises for this patrol, same as usual Cammy."

"Well no action is good action in my book you know." Camshaft chided.

"Well Cammy it feels that ever since Optimus assigned us to this frostbitten place we've gotten next to no contact with the enemy and it really grinds my gears to go through anti-freeze more than we do cons."

"Oh I'm sure we'll be seeing more of those Decepticons soon enough." Said Camshaft.

"But that's just the problem! The last time we hit the cons at a potential Energon mine I was absent for that too!" He said snorting in frustration at the end.

"Well there's always next time I suppose." Camshaft responded.

"Yeah." Ironhide sighed. "There's always next time."

oOo

At the Decepticon base thinks were very lazy and calm. A vehicon leaned back in his chair, propping his legs up on his control panel with his hands behind his head, listening to _Instruments of Destruction_. The vehicons around the base were doing anything but work, some even playing video games on their computers. Most barely noticed the groundbridge opening and the five Decepticons that stepped into the base. The leader of the group looked around with narrowed optics and an increasingly large scowl on his face.

All of a sudden he slammed his foot down onto the metal flooring, actually denting it and screamed, "Can anyone tell me why the last Energon recon from here was a complete failure!"

The vehicons just stared in terror at this intruder until one covered entirely in black stood up and walked up to the leader of this new band.

"Look buddy I don't who you think you are but"

"Longarm." The leader introduced himself as, interrupting the commanding vehicon.

"Right." The black vehicon said.

"My name's Scrap Pile and I'm the commanding officer 'round these parts so you do what I say alright!" Scrap Pile demanded.

"Well Scrap Pile. You know that is a very fitting name." Longarm said calmly.

"Lord Megatron has personally sent me and my team to whip you scraplets into shape because of your repeated failures and losses!" He screamed at Scrap Pile.

Scrap Pile flinched and covered his face with his hands in fear as Longarm raised his right arm and brought his hook hand down hard on Scrap Piles shoulder.

The rest of the vehicons just stared in fear and awe at Longarm as he looked around the room smiling, his hook still buried in Scrap Piles shoulder, who was shaking in fear and pain at this point, a single trickle of Energon leaking out of his new wound.

Longarm brought the quivering vehicon face to face with himself and said, "I am in command here now. Got that!" He yelled and threw Scrap Pile to the ground.

"And Scrap Pile, for your insubordination, you are hereby demoted to waste disposal duty, the next step down being death!" Longarm shouted, while Scrap Pile simply nodded rapidly and backed away as quickly as possible.

"That goes for the rest of you too if anyone else has a question!" He emphasized.

The vehicons scrambled into rank and file and shouted in unison, "Yes sir!"

Longarm smiled a wicked smile and said, "Excellent."

oOo

Ironhide and Crypticon walked side by side down one of the many hallways in the Autobot base as they discussed the success of their previous scouting mission and follow up inspection of their new Energon mine.

"Have you given Agent Fowler the coordinates for his team to set up a mining operation?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes sir, and Fowler has also taken the liberty of setting up a military quarantine of the area under the guise of a radiation spill to keep any nosy civilians away."

"Excellent, we head out for the follow up inspection at 0800 hours tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Crypticon said as he headed off to enjoy his time off before the inspection.

oOo

Longarm walked in front of the formation of vehicons as he spoke of the failure of their last mission to secure a new source of Energon.

"Does anyone know why ya'll failed this last mission? Anyone?" Longarm asked more to the air than anyone in particular.

Only silence answered him.

"Ya'll failed this last mission because of a lack of discipline and order!" He yelled at the grouped Decepticons, who just stood there in response.

"Who here is the tech expert?" Longarm questioned.

After a few seconds, an arm tentatively raised from near the back ranks and answered, "I, I am sir."

"Well get on up here and track the last known coordinates of your fallen brethren." Longarm ordered."

As the vehicon ran to his post and typed furiously, Longarm turned his back to the ranks of vehicons and declared, "We're gonna give those Autobots a little surprise when we take back what's ours!"

oOo

I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter! The next chapter is going to be a roster of characters so that you don't get confused in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Character Roster

Disclaimer: Crypticon and Camshaft belong to me, Swat and Velocity belong to Grimlock1992, and all the rest belong to Hasbro©

oOo

Character Roster

Autobots:

Camshaft- The medic/engineer of the Autobot team, Camshaft or "Cammy" as her team will usually call her by, transforms into a neon yellow Volvo V70 Emergency Response Vehicle and could be seen as the "motherly" type as she is constantly concerned with the well-being of her team and is always available as someone to talk to. She usually stays at the base due to her distaste for combat and cares for all life forms, Cybertronian or otherwise, so she has also taught herself quite a bit about human and animal medicine in addition to her mechanical expertise.

Crypticon- A former Decepticon turned Autobot, his transformation is a crimson and forest green Eurocopter Tiger attack helicopter. He is generally easy to get along with so long as you don't question his past or current allegiance and he and Swat are what humans would call "bros". In his years of service on Earth he has picked up on the human phenomenon of sarcasm and has embraced it fully at this point.

Ironhide- A grizzled veteran of the great war for Cybertron, he was appointed the commanding officer of this unit of Autobots by Optimus Prime himself having served by him for millennia. His vehicle mode is a large red Hummer. With a penchant for combat rivaling Megatron himself, he is constantly alert to danger around his team and always ready for it. His favorite Earth general is George S. Patton due to their many similarities.

Swat- A rare Autobot triple changer, Swats vehicle mode is a 2009 BMW R12000RT-P police motorcycle and his other alt-mode takes inspiration from the Dinobots in the form of a Utahraptor. He is typically the silent type until you become friends with him, which is when his true personality shines through. He is also a perfectionist and likes things to be in order, hence why he can typically be seen face down in his data pad when at the base. Though he and Crypticon, or "Crypt", as he likes to call him, bicker like siblings, they are ultimately best friends.

Velocity- This femme bot was formerly a racer on Cybertron, but when the great war broke out, she put her skills and need for speed to test against the cons. She was partnered with Camshaft due to her speed on the battlefield but her penchant for street racing with the local humans in her silver and red Lamborghini Sesto Elemento form has gotten her in trouble with Ironhide more than once.

Decepticons:

Blackout- The intelligence officer for Longarms Decepticon unit, he speaks rarely and cares even less. His alternate mode is a jet black V-22 Osprey. He shares his fellow Decepticons distaste for humanity and typically has a special level of cruelty when interrogating any humans unfortunate enough to be captured by him. He has a special rivalry with Crypticon as they used to be the best of friends until Blackout discovered his lack of enthusiasm for the Decepticon cause, after which he personally beat him to near death and left him miles from any help.

Longarm- Despite his deceptively mundane old tow truck vehicle mode, Longarm is nothing to be scoffed at. His dislike of humanity and wish to enslave them lead to his leaving the Autobots for the Decepticons and rather fits his choice weapon of his right hand tow cable, which he wields as a whip with deadly efficiency.

Scalpel- Originally a dissection and interrogation expert, Scalpel is rather diminutive for a Decepticon, only twice the height of a human and transforming into a Predator drone, so he prefers to be on the periphery of a battle or out of it altogether. He now puts his dissection skills to use as a medic for the Decepticons but takes a special pride in assisting Blackout with interrogation whenever he can.

Sideways- A somewhat insane bot that transforms into a silver and purple Audi R8. Not much is known about him other than he loves to spy on others and his fanatical loyalty to Megatron, making other Decepticons act especially loyal to their Lord Megatron whenever he is around.

Skywarp- A black and purple that is one of Starscreams seeker lieutenants, Skywarp has the ability to teleport short distances, making him especially fond of and good at hit-and-run tactics. His rank under Starscream makes him second in command under Longarm. A seeker, he shares his jet form with Starscream and has a cruel sense of humor that leads to some rather unwanted practical jokes on his fellow Decepticons.


	4. Chapter 4: Under New Management

Disclaimer: Crypticon and Camshaft belong to me, Swat and Velocity belong to Grimlock1992, and all the rest belong to Hasbro©

oOo

Chapter 3

"All right Autobots, this is going to be a routine Energon mine inspection so we won't be needing anything fancy to go along with us, got that?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yes sir!" They replied in unison.

"I and Camshaft shall depart shortly for the inspection while Swat and Crypticon shall be on standby in case of con attack and Velocity shall be on bridge controls." Ironhide stated.

"Velocity, prepare the groundbridge for transport to the new Energon mine." Ironhide ordered.

"Yes sir." She replied.

After Velocity typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever, the swirling green vortex of the groundbridge portal opened and Ironhide and Camshaft stepped through, Velocity closing the portal shortly after.

oOo

As Ironhide and Camshaft stepped through the exit point of the portal, a look of horror washed over Camshafts features while Ironhide just grimaced in distaste at the scene before them.

Smoking craters created by blaster fire were everywhere while soldiers corpses littered the ground, several looking like they had simply been stepped on, a few more looking like they had been torn in half, while the smell of burnt blood and guts permeated the air.

"Well what in the hell happened here?!" Ironhide asked to the air.

"Looks like the Decepticons found their lost mine sir." Camshaft stated.

"Looks like, looks like." Ironhide said solemnly.

As he and Camshaft scanned the battlefield with their optics, they noted no further Decepticon presence so they proceeded to the recently dug mine with caution.

The Energon mine had barely been begun before the apparent attack and was only a few meters deep before the excavation had been interrupted.

As they neared the entrance to the mine Ironhide said, "I don't like this Camshaft, this practically reeks of an ambush, we'd better call in for backup."

Camshaft nodded her head in agreement and called to the Autobot base, "Camshaft to base, we're in need of backup. It looks like the Decepticons hit this mine hard and we'd like you boys to come and back us up."

"What?!" Crypticon exclaimed on the other end of the line.

"You heard her now you two get your afts here now!" Ironhide yelled into his comlink.

"Yes sir!" He heard Swat and Crypticon say in unison as another groundbridge opened up and the two stepped through hurriedly.

"I want you two to stand guard out here with Camshaft while I look inside the mine and try and figure out what the scrap is going on here." Ironhide ordered.

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

"Alright then." Ironhide responded as he turned around and towards the mine.

Little did the Autobots know of the being that was currently watching them from the clouds.

oOo

Skywarp observed the Autobots activities with great interest from his lofty position in the sky, waiting for the proper moment to strike.

He had been secretly observing them since they had first arrived and had immediately identified the first two to arrive, the medic Camshaft and her commanding officer Ironhide, then the next two to arrive he had trouble identifying one of the new pair, Swat he had identified in a millisecond, but the other had taken a few moments of cross-referencing for him to realize that he was the Decepticon traitor Crypticon, formerly believed to be dead at the hands of Blackout.

"Oh this will be of great interest to Longarm and the others." Skywarp thought to himself.

Just as soon as Ironhide would enter the mine, he would spring his trap.

oOo

With their blasters drawn, Swat and Crypticon stood outside the mine, vigilant for any Decepticons as Ironhide descended into the short mine, with Camshaft just outside the mine entrance.

Ironhide transformed his hands into their blaster forms as he walked into the mine, just waiting for something to happen and sure enough, he heard a distinct beeping sound that meant a bomb was somewhere.

"Bomb!" Ironhide shouted as he turned tail and ran as fast as he could as a massive explosion of Energon and detpacks sent him flying out of the mine, launching him several meters away as a blue cloud of Energon dust engulfed the clearing, confusing and disorienting the three Autobots standing outside the mine, who were also knocked down by the force of the explosion.

oOo

"Decepticons, as soon as Commander Skywarp gives us the message that the bomb has gone off, the remaining Autobots should be easy targets for all of ya'll. So don't disappoint!" Longarm declared.

As if on cue, the overhead comlink came to life and Skywarp excitedly declared from the other end that said bomb had gone off. And with that Longarm started barking orders for the troops to get into formation as the groundbridge opened.

"Decepticons! Attack!" Longarm shouted as five vehicons charged through the portal.

oOo

As the three Autobots recovered from what had just happened, they came to realize that they had been surrounded by vehicons.

"Freeze Autobots, prepare for your deaths, and hands where I can see 'em!" One vehicon ordered.

Defeated, the Autobots rose to their feet and put their hands in the air, preparing for what was to come.

Just then, the motionless Ironhides comlink sparked to life and a broken up voice came over it saying, "Thi… is… gent Fowle…com…in…tobots!"

The vehicons turned to see what this new noise was for just a moment but that moment was enough for Swat to morph both of his hands into ninja whip-blades and for Crypticon to transform his left hand into his flail and his right hand into his quad-barreled blaster.

Camshaft also turned her hands into surgical buzzsaws, turned and drove them both into the faces of the two vehicons behind them, the two firing blindly in response before they went limp, one of their random shots taking out one of the three vehicons in front of them.

As the two remaining vehicons turned to see what had just happened, Swat took out another vehicons legs with his whip-blades before decapitating him while Crypticon swung his flail, uppercutting te other vehicon before he swung back around and brought his flail down on the hapless vehicons head, smashing it and offlining the con.

oOo

Longarm pressed his comlink and confidently asked, "Skywarp report. How goes the mission?"

"The mission has failed and we must abort sir! I repeat we must abort! The Autobots have taken out the Decepticons you sent and I am severely outnumbered!" A panicked Skywarp replied back.

"What! WHAT!" Longarm shouted into his comlink

He snarled in frustration before calming himself down and replied back, "Very well. Return to base.

"Rodger that." Skywarp said back.

"I can't believe that plan failed! We must immediately review to find out what went wrong!" Longarm screamed.

oOo

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well and WOW! This story now has 150 views! I am so happy. I also hope you all don't hate me for leaving you in the wind about what happened to Ironhide but I wanted to save that for next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Paralyzer

Disclaimer: Crypticon and Camshaft belong to me, Swat and Velocity belong to Grimlock1992, and all the rest belong to Hasbro©

oOo

Chapter 4

"Agent Fowler to Ironhide! Do you read me?!" Agent Fowler shouted over his comlink as he flew his helicopter to the Energon mine.

"Aw forget this! Agent Fowler to Camshaft! Do you read me?!" Fowler yelled into his communicator.

After a few moments of silence, the comlink came to life and Camshaft responded.

"I read you Agent Fowler. What do you need?"

"I need to know what the hell is going on down there because my soldiers haven't reported in and Ironhide isn't responding either." Agent Fowler said

"It's better if you see for yourself Agent Fowler." Camshaft responded

Agent Fowler was going to ask what she meant until he reached his destination and just dropped his jaw in response to what he saw as he circled overhead.

Composing himself, Fowler landed his helicopter in a bare spot in the clearing, trying not to crush any of the numerous human bodies littering the ground.

He hopped out and jogged over to Camshaft, who was hunched over the still form of Ironhide, Agent Fowler still not quite believing what he was seeing around him.

He was about to ask Camshaft again what was going on but Crypticon stopped him and said, "The cons showed up and slaughtered your soldiers and set up a bomb for Ironhide in the Energon mine, after the bomb went off we were surrounded by cons until you tried contacting Ironhide and that distracted them long enough for us to scrap 'em."

Agent Fowler digested this for a moment before responding back, "So the cons are getting smarter. But what could explain that?" Agent Fowler asked to the air more than anyone in particular.

They all stood thinking for a moment while Camshaft continued to work on Ironhide and Crypticon was the first to propose an idea.

"Say Swat, you decapitated that one vehicon right?"

"Yeah, why?" Swat asked.

"I learned an interrogation technique back when I was still with the cons that I think may be just the ticket we need." Crypticon said, emphasizing what he said by rubbing his hands together.

oOo

The team of Autobots and Agent Fowler stood around the body of the decapitated vehicon while Ironhide lay on a berth off to the side, stabilized but still unconscious.

"Ok Camshaft, so you're sure his optics are offline?" Crypticon asked.

"Yes, and his limb movement is disabled as well." Camshaft responded, standing up from the offlined vehicons body.

As she had said, the vehicons optical systems and limb movement had been disabled. His head was reattached to his neck via a series of cables.

"Ok team, let's see if this old trick still works." Crypticon said as Camshaft picked up a pair of Cybertronian-sized defibrillators and rubbed them together in preparation for an attempt to jump start the dead vehicon.

Camshaft pressed the defibrillators to the electrodes and fired them off, sending electricity through the vehicons body and making him jump, and after a few tense moments his visor began to glow once more and he said, "Oh my head, where am I?"

Crypticon was the first to speak up and said, "You're back at the Decepticon base soldier."

"Wha-What's going on? Why can't I see or move?" He asked, panicking.

"Just settle down soldier, an Autobot lopped off your head and" Crypticon tried to say before being interrupted by the increasingly panicking vehicon.

"Lopped of my WHAT?!" He screamed.

"Soldier! I order you to calm down! Now!"

"O-Ok sir." The vehicon whimpered.

"Now then. An Autobot lopped off your head, we sent in reinforcements, drove the Autobots off, and brought you back to base to be repaired. Your optics and movement servos still need to be repaired. Now we need to ask you a few questions to ensure that your memory banks are intact, ok?" Crypticon stated.

"Ok sir." The vehicon said back.

"Ok then. First off, what is your name soldier?" Crypticon asked.

"Paralyzer sir." He promptly responded.

"Ok good. Now secondly has anything recently changed within your ranks?" Crypticon questioned.

"Well Longarm and his team took command from Scrap Pile and-"He tried to say before being cut off by Crypticon, who said,

"Who all is on Longarms team?"

"Why would you need to know that?" Paralyzer asked, now suspicious of his questioner.

"Soldier I should offline you right now for insubordination! Just answer the frakin question!" Crypticon yelled, causing the other Autobots to visibly flinch at his sudden change of demeanor.

Paralyzer yelped in surprise and fear and started babbling out the other Decepticons names.

"S-Scalpel, Sideways, Skywarp, and Blackout." Paralyzer answered quickly, Crypticon visibly stiffening at the mention of Blackouts name, memories of days past coming back to haunt him until a tap on his shoulder from Swat brought him back to the present.

"You alright man?" Swat asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright, just something from my past coming back for a moment." Crypticon replied back

"W-wait! I know that voice from our data logs! You're that autobot Swat! Oh man I can't believe I just gave all of that away! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid me! I-"Paralyzer tried to continue before Crypticon cut him off, transforming his hand into a blaster and pointing it right at the faceplate of the vehicon.

Paralyzer shut up immediately at what he knew was the sound of a primed blaster.

After a tense moment of everyone staring at the two of them in silence, Crypticon yelled, "If you wanna keep your processor intact I suggest you shut up and listen to what we say!"

Paralyzer remained silent from fear for a moment before answering with a simple, "Ok."

Velocity chimed in with her opinion stating, "I say we blast him now! Once a con always a con, am I right!?"

Everyone looked at her with a 'Are you serious?' stare as Crypticon gave her a growl in response to her comment.

Velocity quickly added, "Except for you of course Crypticon! Hehe."

Crypticon calmed himself down and said, "Right. Now that we have what we can get from Paralyzer, now all that is left to do is to decide what the scrap we're going to do with him."

oOo

Alrighty then! I am so sorry for the long wait but I have been having a major case of writer's block for a while now. And I would seriously appreciate it if ya'll would chime in and give a review in regard to what Paralyzer's fate should be. I'm leaning towards letting him live as an autobot prisoner and eventually become a main character but that's just me. Please review! Thanks and bye!


End file.
